Forever and Always
by eatprayread210
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after Renee and Phil die in a supposed car accident. What happens when she sees a familiar face that she may not want to see? All Human. Full summary inside.
1. Arriving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: **Bella moves in with her father, Charlie, to Forks after her mother and Phil died in a car accident. She was forced to leave all her friends and the place she loved most, Phoenix. Now she's stuck in plain old Forks, where she thought there would be no excitement at all. But what happens when she sees a familiar face?

**A/N: It's all human! I hope you like it.**

**Arriving:**

**BPOV:**

Here I am, in rainy old Forks, Washington. How could this have happened so quickly? It all started with that one little trip that my mom just HAD to make.

******

_"Honey, I just HAVE to get a new dress for that formal party we're attending!" Renee giggled. "Please?" She gave me those darn puppy dog eyes._

_"Gosh, fine, go ahead. But be back in an hour!" I warned strictly. Sometimes I wonder if I was every a child, I was always giving my mother rules instead of the other way around. She was just so childish and innocent; it was hard to let her do anything by herself. _

_"Thanks Bellsie. Come on Phil! We've got to be back soon!" She dragged Phil away and shouted a quick goodbye. I watched on the doorstep as she drove off in her car, fading away in the horizon._

******

Why didn't I tell her a simple no? Then none of this would've happened! I would never have had to sit there for hours in the hospital, just for the doctors to come out and tell me that my mother was long gone. I would've had to move in with Charlie, here in this boring new town. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie, but it's just that I hate the rain. This weather is killing me! I loved the hot, sprawling city of Phoenix. I loved being outside, feeling the sun's warmth all over me. I miss all my friends and I know I'll never achieve that level of security and happiness here. But it'll all be over soon enough, 2 more years, and I'll be off to college. What a sobering thought.

Charlie came up the creaky old stairs to ask me where I wanted to eat tonight.

"Do we have any food at home?" Does he always eat out?

"Well... I can't really cook. I usually live off the diner." Charlie smiled sheepishly.

"Then I guess I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow!" I said happily. It'll give me something to do tomorrow.

After a half an hour, we finished our burgers at the bustling diner Charlie had chosen. Apparently, it was his favorite. The waitress knew him by name, but then again, who didn't? First of all, it's such a small town. Everyone must know everyone here! And second, Charlie is the Chief of Police here at Forks. Which brings me to my next dilemma, getting a ride to school.

I definitely don't want to be dropped off on my first day in Forks High School in a police cruiser. Gosh, I can feel my face burning up right now just from the thought of it! Charlie interrupted my thoughts by gesturing for us to leave now. It did look pretty late, I guess I zoned out for longer than I thought.

We walked outside and I saw a bunch of kids hanging out. They looked about my age, I wonder if they go to Forks High. Whatever. We reached home around 8:30, and I decided to go upstairs and check my email.

Sure enough, I had 21 emails from my friends. What a surprise.

"Bells? Would you come downstairs for a second?" Charlie called up to me.

"Sure." I minimized the email screen and bolted down the stairs. Unfortunately for me, I am a natural klutz and I tripped. I started tumbling, and fell straight into a boy's arms. He had the most beautiful skin color I've ever seen, something close to russet. I looked up at his dark eyes and saw a twinkle in them.

"Hi." He said with a goofy smile.

"Hey." I laughed at his face and pulled away from his arms. "So, what's up Dad?" I never called my dad Charlie to his face, I wasn't really allowed.

"Come outside." Charlie and a Native American man in a wheelchair exchanged knowing looks. Was I the only one here who didn't know what was going on?

I walked outside, and found that it wasn't raining! Finally. I looked over to the driveway, and finally got what they were smiling about.

"Oh my god Dad! You got me a car?? It's beautiful!" There, sitting on my driveway, was a beautiful old red truck. It was worn down, yes, but it had that charm that I love.

"I'm so glad you like it. I just bought it from Billy here. Do you remember him? Billy Black, my best friend!" Charlie grinned.

"Oh yeah! I do remember you! Where are Rachel and Rebecca?" I used to play with them when Charlie and Billy were fishing.

"They're both off on their own. College, marriage, you know!" Billy smiled at me warmly. I think I might actually like it here. "This is Jacob, remember him?"

"Jake! Oh my gosh! You've changed so much!" I gushed. I can't believe it. This beautiful kid standing in front of me was the kid I used to tease about tripping over his own feet. Guess that wasn't the best idea, look at me now!!

"Well you don't look too bad yourself, Bells." Jacob chuckled and drew me into a warm hug. Wow, I missed him. We decided to take the truck for a spin.

"So, you coming to Forks High School?" I asked. I was really hoping he was, I'd love to have one friend there.

"Nope, I go to school down on the reservation."

"Ahh." I said sadly. Darn it, he's not going to be there. I wonder if my friends from before still remember me...

Before long, it was dark and Jacob and Billy had to leave. We said our goodbyes and good nights and I ran up to my room.

Tomorrow is my first day of school.

**A/N: Just getting started, it'll get better soon. Anyone pick up on Bella saying "her old friends"? You'll understand on the next chapter! Review please (:**


	2. Reappearances

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Bella, what are you doing?**

**Bella: Nothing really, just writing Fanfiction.**

**Me: Ooh! About what?**

**Bella: Um well... Harry Potter. *sheepish look***

**Me: You disbeliever! You should write about Twilight. Vampires can kick those wimpy wizards' asses.**

**Bella: Hmm okay. Do you?**

**Me: Nope because... I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Bella: No. You don't.**

**Me: Thanks for bursting my bubble!!! *breaks into tears and runs away***

**A/N: Yeah... (:**

**Reappearance:**

**BPOV:**

My alarm gave a shrill ring and I fell out of my bed, hitting my head on the dresser. What a wonderful way to start out the day! I grabbed my toiletries bag and ran into the shower. After a long, hot shower, I was finally awake. I blow dried my hair just because I needed to get that perfect look for the first day.

I heard my cell phone beep and I sprinted over to go see who texted me. But lucky me, being a klutz, I tripped over my backpack and fell flat on the ground. This day's just getting better and better, isn't it? **(A/N: Whoa! Same exact line in my other story.)**

I found out I got a text from Jill telling me that I'll do great on my first day of school, and not to be nervous. I tend to be a tiny bit more klutzy when I'm nervous. Sounds impossible right? Well think again!

After much work on my face, I finally went downstairs and grabbed a NutriGran bar. It was pouring outside so I couldn't stand outside and admire my truck like I wanted to. I jumped in and started it up. The old Chevy roared to life. Well, I guess it has to have some flaw.

Driving to school was pretty easy, the school, like everything else, was right off the highway. It doesn't even look like a school! It's just a bunch of brick buildings linked together by sidewalks and courtyards. This is nothing like Phoenix! I can't believe I actually lived here until I was 13. I used to love Forks, but that was when my parents were both alive and loved eachother. They split up when I was 13, and Renee married Phil. Phil was awesome, but he just wasn't like a biological father. I spent the summers with Charlie in California. I hope my old friends here still remember me...and like me.

I didn't want to keep circling around like an idiot so I parked in a parking space and bolted into the main office. It was all warm inside, it instantly made me feel nervous.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman behind the desk had a nametag saying Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I tried to force a smile.

"Oh Isabella! I'm so glad to have you back! Here are all your papers." Mrs. Cope smiled warmly, and began explaining everything to me. "I hope you have a wonderful first day honey!" She called out after me. What a lost hope.

I walked to my first class, which happened to be History. By the time I got there, class had already started. I walked inside and recognized many faces.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Swan. I am Mr. Argon, your history teacher this year."

"Um, Hello." Dude, of course you are my history teacher, this is history class! Stupid. History was one of my best subjects but Mr. Argon was just plain stupid! He handed me my textbook and showed me to my seat. It happened to be next to a very hyper pixie. A hyper pixie that I remember very well.

We had the first 20 minutes of class to get acquainted because this was the first day of school for everyone too.

"Oh my gosh. Bella! I missed you so much!" Alice screamed and gave me a huge hug.

"Ali, I missed you too! God, you don't know how many times I turned to ask you about something, and you weren't there." Alice Cullen has been my best friend since we were in diapers! Alice, Rosalie Hale, and I were the unstoppable trio!

"Hey, Alice, where's Rose?" What was I thinking? Of course my friends would remember me.

"She's in Spanish right now." Alice started to chatter on about all that I missed these four years. She was bouncing up down, typical Alice. That pixie looked like she was high. I turned around to see a good looking guy with blond curls looking at me. Speaking of Hales...

"Jasper! I've missed you so much! My best friend!!!" I cried out while launching myself at him with my arms open wide. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bells, I've missed you too. I'm so glad you're back!!" Jasper smiled and as usual, he made me feel all warm and happy inside. I loved him so much! Mr. Argon started class, and just went over what we would be covering this year. Finally, class was over.

My next class was gym, unfortunately. Sports weren't the best thing for a klutzy person like me. I quickly got changed and walked outside carefully. I scanned the crowd for any of my old best friends, but I came up empty-handed. Dang it. This was going to be hell!

We started with volleyball, and I hung out at the back. Soon, I was up to serve. I held the ball warily and tried to hit it over the net, but I just couldn't. Instead, it headed straight towards the back of a guy's head in the next court. I ran toward and instantly began to apologize.

"Hey, I am so sorry! I told them not to let me serve..." I said embarrassedly.

"No, no that's okay. Isabella, right? I'm Mike." Mike had spiky blond hair and a small, babyish face.

"You can call me Bella." He seemed pretty nice. I don't remember him very well from before. Elementary was so long ago...

A bouncy blond girl skipped over to us. "Hey Mike! I see you've met Bella!" She smiled at him. She looked like one of those typical gossipy popular girls.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Well come on Bella! Let's keep playing. Bye Mike, see you later!" She said with a flirty little wink. Oh gosh. She pulled on my arm and had a big smile on her face. I have a feeling it was fake.

I went through all my morning classes, and met Rose again! God, I loved seeing her. She was as beautiful as ever.

It was lunch time and I was going to sit with Alice and Rose. Oh, I hope Alice's brothers won't be there... A certain brother actually. We went through the lunch line, grabbing our lunches and walked over to our table.

I stumbled over my feet when I saw a certain bronze haired boy. God help me, he's here...

**A/N: Like it? Oh!! I love stories where Bella and Edward are human, I don't know why. Well, review! (:**


	3. Hatred from the Past

**Disclaimer: Hmph. I do not own Twilight!!  
**

**A/N: Chapter 3 is hereee!!! (:**

**Hatred from the Past:**

**BPOV:**

_Recap:_

_I stumbled over my feet when I saw a certain bronze haired boy. Oh God, he's here..._

Alice and Rose motioned for me to sit with them excitedly. I was so happy that I was going to be back with my old best friends before, but now I'm not so sure...

I walked over slowly so I would not trip. That would just make me subject to more criticisms from him. From Edward, the boy that I used to crush on. The boy that I thought about day and night, wishing that he would be mine. The boy that I have a strong hatred to now, because of all the pain he's caused me. Edward, that horrible, stuck up, snobby, boy.

I sat down in the empty space between Alice and Rose, and straight away looked down at my food. I couldn't bear to look at Edward's beautiful, sneering face.

"Guys! Look who is back!!" Alice sang in her high pitched voice.

"Bellsie!!" Emmett shouted. He came over and enveloped me in a giant bear hug. Typical Emmett.

"Haha, hey there Emmy Bear!" I laughed nervously and looked at Jasper.

"Bells, we're glad you're back!" He smiled, and as always, I felt calm again. Jasper could do that to you. When you're nervous or scared or anything else, all Jazz has to say is "Relax, calm down!" and you'll feel better. I love him and Emmett so much; they're like brothers to me.

"So, you decided to come back, did you?" Edward finally acknowledged my existence.

"Well, I'm sitting right here, so what do you think?" I managed to stutter out. Good thing I actually thought of a comeback! Or else I'd suffer from torment and embarrassment. Rose turned to glare at Edward, and if you know Rose, you do NOT want to be the person she's mad at.

"Edward, shut UP!" She spat out.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He looked angry. "See, this is all your fault! When you were gone, we didn't fight as much. Look what you've done to us! Why didn't you just stay with your mom? Does she not like you either??" He got up from the table and stalked off. I watched as he sat down angrily at the "popular" table and gave a large kiss to Tanya. Ugh, I should've known they would get together. They're like the picture perfect couple for high school. Edward, the boy with godly looks and major athletic ability, and Tanya, the sluttiest, prettiest cheerleader in our school.

I stood up and left the table as fast as I could. I ran all the way to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. God, why did he have to be here and ruin my good day?? He hates me so much... I can just remember what happened...

_*******_

_Edward and I have been best friends since preschool, but now I am starting to believe I have feelings other than friendship towards him. I know I'm just 13, but the feelings are going strong! Maybe I can tell him everything at that party at Tanya's house today. _

_I spent hours getting myself ready, trying to look perfect. When it was finally time to leave, I went over to the Cullens' house to ride with them. I was just about to round the corner into Edward's bedroom when I heard them talking._

_"Ugh, why is Bella coming with us?" I could hear Edward ask. What did I do? _

_"Why do you hate her so much??" Emmett's loud voice answered him with another question._

_"Oh, maybe it's because she talks about me behind my back! Maybe it's because I've liked her for years and I was going to break it to her at Tanya's party today, but I guess I won't since she's such a bitch!" I would never talk about him behind his back! Who told him that I do? _

_He stalked out of his room to find me eavesdropping._

_"Oh, so you eavesdrop on private conversations too? Well then, go spread it around. Like all the other rumors you've spread about me! I thought you were my friend, and maybe something more, but I guess not. Just leave me alone Bella!" Edward glared at me frigidly and walked off._

_I skipped the party that day, and sat there in Alice's bedroom, crying my heart out. When I was finally ready to leave, I called my mother to come and pick me up. When I called, no one answered the phone. Esme decided to drop me off._

_When I got home, I ran inside the house with tears falling down my face. I came in to see my parents screaming at eachother. What was happening?_

_After that day, my whole world shattered. My parents got divorced, and I lost my closest best friend. I decided that I would go live with my mother, since I was always close to her, and it would also let me get away from Edward._

*******

As I remembered those horrible times of my life, tears fell rapidly. I heard the door opening and someone walking in quickly.

"Bella! We know you're in here. Come out, he didn't mean that. Please?" I heard Alice's voice call out.

"Bells, Edward's become a real asshole, don't take anything he says to heart okay? Now come out here and show him that you don't give a crap about his thoughts!" Rose's confident words helped me pull myself together. I walked out of the stall I was in and found myself face to face with my two best friends.

"Oh Bells! Your face looks awful! Good thing I have my makeup." Alice was always ready for something like this. Gosh, I loved that girl. They spent the rest of our lunch period cleaning my face up and making me "presentable." I didn't really care much about how I looked right now, all I wanted is to go home. The rest of my day was long and boring. I finally got home and sat by my window, watching the sheets of rain falling down.

I hate this town.

**A/N: Yeah, she didn't really have the best first day of school. Don't worry, the story will get better. I think I've got a pretty good plot. I just love Edward/Bella human stories! They're so....good(: Well, review!!! Please?**


	4. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I wish that would change.  
**

**A/N: Haha I know, Edward is a jerk! But he might get better... you never know!! (:**

**Confrontation:**

**BPOV:**

It's been about 2 weeks since I moved to Forks, and it's not really that bad. I like it here, and I love the fact that everyone already knows me. But the one thing that really brings Forks down is the fact that Edward hates me.

Every day I come to school, walk over to say hi to Alice, and see Edward glaring at me. It's become a daily ritual! If he hates me so much, why can't he just leave me alone? I learned that he's in my Biology class. For the past 2 weeks, we've just been picking our seats, sitting down wherever since we haven't started actual labs. But we're going to be getting lab partners today.

I don't have the best luck. I just hope it's not somebody that's a total freak. Or...Edward. We strolled into Biology just in time for Mr. Banner to call role. After he was done, he told us to stand by the back wall. Uh oh... I've got a bad feeling.

"All the way in the back are Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." Mr. Banner pointed to a desk that was isolated from all other civilization. And I was going to be sharing it with Edward. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. Go to hell Mr. Banner!!!

I trudged slowly to my seat which was on the aisle, luckily. Edward didn't even look up at me; he kept on looking through his Biology textbook.

After we were all assigned our seats, which sucked, he decided to spring a lab on us. He explained it to us and gave us our time to experiment.

"Um... Can we start?" My voice came out all shaky. Why? I didn't have to be scared of _him._ That loser.

"Yeah whatever." I could hear the plain disgust in his voice. We finished the lab before anyone else, and had time to talk. Yeah, right.

"What is your PROBLEM? Why do you hate me so much??" I let all my anger out.

"What is my problem? What is yours? Talking about people behind their backs, eavesdropping on conversations, totally ignoring me. Talk about issues!" He spat back angrily.

"Well who the hell told you I talk about you behind your back?? Because I don't!!" Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well Tan told me. And I believe her." His glare faded and he looked like he was in the middle of deep thought.

"Yeah, well your _Tan_ isn't the most truthful person around, is she?" I said Tanya's stupid little nickname with disgust. Ever since I was little, I've hated Tanya. And of course, she hates me.

"Well she did always hate you... so maybe you don't. Whatever." Edward looked away.

"Oh no, it's not whatever! I don't get why you hate me then. Can't we just be friends again?" I said in a pleading voice.

"I don't know, maybe. We'll talk later I guess." The bell rang and he picked up his books and walked away in a rush. Alice walked up to me with a questioning look on her face.

"That sure went well, didn't it?" I sighed and left the room.

**A/N: If you were Bella, would you wanna be Edward's friend again? I don't think I would. I would go for Jake(: But I'm personally a Jacob Black lover. Sorry Edward fans!! Haha anyways, review please! I'm sorry I'm not updating too often. **


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I wish that would change.  
**

**A/N: Haha, I just had to upload another chapter today. You know, to make up for not updating very often. Sorry! And if you have any ideas for the plot of the story, PM me! Cause I've got something... but I'd like suggestions. (:**

**Questions:**

**BPOV:**

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at my table, not feeling like eating today. Jasper sat down and looked at me with a cheerful look on his face.

"Alice told me everything. Bells, don't worry. You don't need Edward. You have me and Emmett!" He smiled warmly.

"Haha you're right Jazzy. But I just don't want him to hate me. I don't know why, but I feel extremely sad every time he shoots me that glare..." I looked down and blushed furiously.

"Sounds like you might like him... more than a friend. Maybe...?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I really don't know. I don't know about anything." I sighed.

"That's okay. I'm here for you! And one thing I'm sure of is that I'm asking little Alice to the dance on Friday!" Alice had just sat down next to me and Jasper was already staring at her. He moved quickly to the other side of her and took her hand. He got down on his knee, and stared into her eyes.

Alice just gasped and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Alice... will you--" Jasper began to say.

"Yes! Although aren't we a bit young...?" Alice questioned to herself.

"—go to the dance with me?" He chuckled and got up slowly.

"Jasper, you horrible person!" Alice shouted, "Of course I'll go with you." Jasper came back around to sit next to me.

It turns out that Rose and Emmett already made plans to go together. Of course, they were inseparable!

Edward came to sit with us, and everything got quiet at the table. We all stared at him, not really knowing what to say.

"So bro, you still want to sit with us, and not your popular friends?" Emmett glared at Edward. Edward's gotten a bit stuck up. Well to say a bit is quite the understatement. Edward's now the total player at the school! Guess you have to live up to the "social expectations" of the captain of the basketball team. Or so that's how Rose puts it.

"Yeah, I love sitting with my friends." Edward said innocently. When he said friends, he looked at me, with a face I just couldn't decode. Just then, Tanya walks over—or should I say _struts _over—and sits down on Edward's lap. What a whore.

"Hey Eddie baby! What are we all talking about?" She grinned at us like we were lifelong friends.

"The dance." Rose spat out. Rose absolutely despised Tanya, just like the rest of us. But she showed it more.

"Oh Eddie, we just _have_ to go! Like EVERYONE will be there!" Tanya begged.

Edward just nodded. "So Bella, who are you going with?" Edward asked me. Does he really care? Or is he just trying to make fun of me?

"I'm not sure I'm going. Dancing isn't really my thing. Everyone knows that..." I replied nonchalantly. Trying to act like I didn't really care, but the strange thing is... I do. What is happening here??

Tanya whispered something in Edward's ear and Edward snickered. But he stopped when he looked at my face. Alice and Jasper exchanged looks that clearly said get out of here and Rose rolled her eyes. Emmett was just sitting there playing with his fruit roll up. Idiot.

"Oh, um, right. Okay." Edward said. He looked like he was really uncomfortable at the moment. And this is how the rest of lunch went. No one really made an effort to talk to Edward but me. And even then, I barely got anything back. You know what? I'm going to stop trying. If Edward wants to forget everything we had before, I will.

**A/N: Well now, there's a dance. Wonder what's going to happen. (: Review!!**


	6. Drag Me to Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I wish that would change.  
**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for more than 3 months... I went on vacation!! And I forgot to put up a note saying I'd be gone. REALLY SORRY!!! Poor Jake, he's not getting Bella in this story either. (; And I'm horrible at describing dresses. So please bear with me. (:**

**Drag Me to Dance:**

**BPOV:**

Oh god. How did Alice ever persuade me into this? Maybe because it sort of went like this:

"Bella. You are coming. That is final! It's a no date dance; you can find some guy to dance with there. But I will drag you there against your will." When she said that, she had an evil glint in her eyes and I got terribly scared. You don't know what that little pixie is capable of.

One time, a store didn't let her return a shirt that she didn't like anymore, and she got pissed off. So she made sure that the only color clothing that they received in from shipments was orange. Also, they only got short shorts and tank tops...in the middle of winter. Alice is insane.

So here I am, being unhappily dragged into dancing. I'm sure I will bring everyone down with my clumsiness, why be a hazard?  
Since it was a masquerade dance, Alice just had to get me the perfect dress. Which meant living in dressing rooms for the next week.  
"Alice, can I _please _go home now??" I pleaded.

"I cleared it with Charlie, and you're staying at my house for the weekend. Now put this dress on! I really think it might be perfect!" Alice ordered in her soprano voice. I groaned and slipped it on halfheartedly.  
Alice came inside the dressing room and she gasped. That made me open my eyes.

"What? Does it look horrible? That's it I'm—" I started to mumble when Alice spun me around to face the mirror.

The dress looked amazing! It was a deep blue, as blue as the ocean. It was thin strapped, and it flared out at the hips, reaching down to my knees. The mask that came with it was also the same color of blue, and it had feathers arranged around it.  
Of course, coming with the dress were high heels.

"Alice, I'm a safety hazard walking with flat shoes, you want me to wear high heels?? I'll bring the whole school down!" I screeched.  
"Oh don't worry, you'll be fine. Don't be such a fuddy duddy!" Alice giggled and went to the register to pay for my items. Fuddy duddy? What the heck?  
"Oh no you won't! I am going to pay for those—wow." I just checked the price tag, and it looked like it would be more than I would get for my car. Yikes. Well, even though the dress was beautiful, I guess I'm not getting it...

"Yeah, too late. I already bought your dress." She smiled and was already out of the door, walking towards her car. The Cullens seem to have a bottomless pit of money that just keeps coming. Where do they get it??  
I jumped into the car, and Alice sped off. We got back to the Cullens' beautiful white mansion. It's picturesque on the outside, but that's nothing compared to the interior. Esme is a genius when it comes to designing a house.

Right when we walked through the house, we saw Edward, lounging on the sofa watching TV. He looked at me, and I tripped, flying over the sofa onto the ground right in front of him. I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"Ugh. Mmmpghdag."  
"Are you okay Bells?" In my moment of pain, Edward was crouching down next to me, and he used my nickname. He actually sounded like he cared.

"Jagarbleh?" I tried to form coherent sentences, but it all came out as a mush.  
"Umm. Am I supposed to know what that means?" Edward looked just about as confused as I felt with this little exchange we were having here.

Just then, the devil walked into the house.

"Eddie! What are you doing over _her???" _Tanya screeched with her nasally voice.

Just then I got up and said "I'm fine, thank you very much," and stalked away. I ran up to Alice's room and fell down on her bed. Wonderful. I've given him another reason to make fun of me. Alice walked into the room with our bags hanging off the tips of her fingers.

She looked at me with an expectant look and said, "Bella Barbie time." She grinned wickedly, and pulled me into the bathroom.

It took about three hours, and I close enough to falling asleep for the transformation to happen. Sometime in the middle of my makeover, Rose had come over to help Alice and I get ready.

"Okay, you're done! Stand up and take a look!!! But don't mess anything up." Alice sang.

I stood up slowly, and what I saw amazed me. The girl looking back at me was beautiful! How did Alice do it? She had long mahogany hair, styled in perfect little spirals. An amused smile was on her face, and her eyes twinkled even more than her dress.

"Oh Alice, Rose, I love it! You guys are amazing!" I was ecstatic. Maybe this dance wouldn't be so bad after all...

In about 10 minutes, Alice and Rose were both ready, and looking absolutely stunning. With that, we strutted downstairs to get to Rose's BMW, which we would be riding in.

There were looks of amazement on the guys' faces when we walked down the stairs.

"Alice, you look...wow. And Bells, is that you? You look amazing!" Jasper said in awe.

"Rosie! You're so pretty!!! That's not Bellsie, she's wearing high heels. And she hasn't tripped yet." Emmett snickered. Of course, that's exactly when I tripped.

"Em you freak!" I glared at him. Rose went over and slapped him on the head, while Alice stuck her tiny little tongue out at him. I tried my hardest not to look over at Edward, because I really didn't care about him, but I failed. He looked like he was speechless. Was it because I looked bad? Or because I tripped? I began to feel extremely self-conscious.

Tanya walked in with an extremely short red dress and sat right next to Edward.

"Hey baby, time to go!" She glared at me after she saw what Edward was looking at.

"Uhh yeah. Okay." Edward peeled his eyes away and walked out of the house with Tanya clinging on to his arm.

"And now, we will be leaving." Alice announced grandly.

"Hey! Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Jasper questioned.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and find us at the dance." Alice giggled and pulled Rose and me outside.

We hurried into the car and sped off leaving Jazz and Emmett in the dust. We reached the school and put our masks on before leaving the car. Lots of eyes drifted over to our grand entrance, which made me want to jump back into the car and go home. But Alice pulled me towards the school anyway.

We walked in to the school to find everyone wearing masks and waiting for someone to dance with. You know what, maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe it'll be fun!  
I walked in... and tripped. And maybe, just maybe, it'll all just crash and burn.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? It was sort of a filler chapter, I don't think it was very good. But I'll try to bring in some drama in the next chapter. If I have the time, I'll update again today! Reviews please. (:**


	7. Glances of Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I wish that would change.  
**

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, I know. But I had writers block, and I had no idea what to write about. But I think I've got a pretty good idea about what's going to happen from now on in the story. But feel free to PM me with a suggestion, I might really need 'em. (:**

**Glances of Truth:**

**BPOV:**

Ugh. That hurt. I pulled myself off the ground and examined my dress. Luckily, it was still perfect. Thank you Alice!

"Bells, don't you ever watch where you're going?" Emmett laughed. Yeah, yeah, I've heard the same speech so many times, and it gets old.

"Shut up Emmett." Alice and Rose said in unison.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine. I'll just get some punch or something..." I looked down at my feet and walked over to the refreshments table. Suddenly a dance song started to come on, and everyone started to dance like crazy. It was way too hazardous for me to even try jumping up and down, so I just stood there. Unfortunately, someone bumped into me and my full cup of red punch flew on to a blonde haired man's white dress shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry!! Someone bumped into me and then... well you know what happened. Sorry!!!" I franticly apologized to the man while getting napkins.

"It's okay." He chuckled, and I finally looked up to see his face. He was about 4 inches taller than me, with long blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had that rugged handsomeness, and coal black eyes that made you shiver when he looked at you.

"My name is James."

"Um. Hi, my name is Bella Swan." James didn't look familiar, and he kinda gave me the creeps. "Well, I think I have to go now, I'll see you around. Sorry about your shirt!!!" I began walking towards Alice and Rose quickly, and looked back at James once. He was still staring at me with a curious look in his eyes, and now I was really beginning to get scared of this guy.

Edward walked up to us and glared at James. "Who is that guy? Do you know him?" He had this strange look in his eyes, like he wanted to go up there and kill James.

"No... and why do you care?" I asked.

"He's just staring at you, and no guy should be allowed to do that. You shouldn't talk to that guy." What? Edward was getting all overprotective, like he actually cared if anything happened to me. Rose and Alice were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well I don't think that's for you to decide." I spat back, and walked away. I glanced back at Edward, and saw that he looked oddly vulnerable. His face was twisted in sadness and longing, and it was really confusing. But what was even more confusing was the fact that I wanted to go back to him. I wanted him to be all protective of me. I wanted to feel myself safe in his arms.

I decided to go to the bathroom to get some time by myself, but in the hallway I ran into the she-devil and her posse.

"Watch where you're going klutz." Tanya laughed. "I don't see why you even came, I mean seriously. No guy would ever want an ugly loser like you."

"I know right! Look at you Bella, trying to doll yourself up for Edward." Jess said meanly. I can't believe that I actually wanted to be this girl's friend in middle school.

"I don't like Edward!! I hate him!!" But inside me I heard myself say _"I do like Edward! I do!!"_ Not that he'd ever feel anything back.

"I can see it in your eyes, the way you always stare at him. But get this, he's mine. You'll never have him! Edward hates you after the way you talked about him." Tanya said snidely.

"I never talked behind his back. I would never betray a friend like that." I desperately told her, even though I knew she wouldn't listen.

"Yeah. I know you wouldn't. And I could see that you guys were falling for eachother. But Edward had to be mine, not yours. I'm the prettier and more popular one! So I lied. Fed him fake secrets and told him about rumors that I claimed you spread about him. And naïve little Edward believed it. Now he's mine, and he loves me." She said happily.

Tears escaped from my eyes and began to fall down rapidly. I ran out the doors and just kept going, not knowing where I was headed. At some point, I got tired and sat down on the soft grass and just cried.

I cried about how Tanya ruined everything, I cried about how Edward hates me, but most of all, I cried about how I loved him. Edward, who would never be mine.

**A/N: Heh. I hope it's getting better. Because there'll actually be something big happening. But everything is all human, there are no vampires in this story, no matter how much it sounds like it. So review please!! And I'll try to update again today. Or tomorrow. (: Review!!**


	8. The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing fanfiction???  
**

**A/N: Next chapterrr!! Whooooot. I can't wait to write what I've got in mind for this story. I just hope you guys will like it as much.**

**The Truth Is Revealed:**

**BPOV:**

Finally, my tears dried out, and I felt the cold air assault my face. I shivered and looked around me. I could find absolutely nothing that was familiar. Maybe running out of the school without anyone knowing wasn't the best idea...

I slowly got onto my feet and started walking in the direction I thought I came from. Or maybe it was that way... Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and no one was there.

I kept walked along the deserted road when I heard the footsteps again, but they sounded closer. I began to walk faster, recognizing that this road connected to the road that the high school was on. I looked back and I saw a flash of 3 men, walking behind me. But then they seemed to disappear.

Fear shot through me like a bullet and I desperately tried to stay calm. I kept walking at a faster than normal pace when I heard a dark chuckle coming from the bushes ahead. Out came a man in a gray hooded sweatshirt. All I could see of him was a nasty smile.

I looked back and saw two more men, all dressed identically, coming for me. This is it. This is how I would die, with Edward never knowing the truth.

But a flash of headlights interrupted my thoughts and before I knew it, Edward's silver Volvo was right next to me, with Edward holding the door open.

"Get inside!" He shouted and glared at the men. They began to retreat quickly, and soon they disappeared. I jumped into the passenger seat of the car and strapped on my belt with shaky fingers. Edward got inside, and we sped away.

"H-how did you kn-know where I w-was?" I stammered.

Edward smiled sheepishly and said, "Well... I actually was following you."

"Not you too!!" I recovered enough to joke around with him. Edward chuckled and looked at me with his intense green eyes. "Since when?"

"Well... after you walked away from me, I felt like something was bugging me, and I just had to see you. So I went after you. I tried to find you for about 5 minutes when I overheard yours and Tanya's conversation." His eyes locked onto mine and I knew he heard the truth.

"Bella... Bells, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry that I ever listened to that slut. I'm sorry about everything, and what I want the most now is to just be your best friend again." Edward pleaded. It was hard to refuse him anything when he looked at you that way!

I took a deep breath and said, "Besties?" and I put my fist up. He just looked back at me, until a small smile appeared on his face, which grew larger and larger.

"Besties." He said, and put his fist against mine.

**A/N: I just couldn't stand them being mad at eachother for any longer. So yeah, I hope you guys are happy with the chapter. Sorry if it's short, I tried to squeeze in another chapter today. Review please!!**


	9. Thoughtful Words

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing fanfiction???  
**

**A/N: Sigh. I really do wish I had more than one reviewer, but thanks so much for reviewing!!! (: Are people actually reading this?**

**Thoughtful Words:**

**BPOV:**

Our hands touched, and at that moment, everything felt right. It was like the universe was perfectly aligned... or at least my world. I giggled and looked away after noticing that I had just been staring at him, and he'd been staring at me.

"You know how long I've gone without hearing that adorable little laugh?" Edward said, and I could hear from his voice that he had that crooked smile on that I love.

I cracked a smile and said, "Thanks so much." Sarcasm is what I live on.

"No I'm serious! I love it. It's probably my favorite sound in the world." He looked at me with a strange kind of fiery passion in his eyes. Edward's mouth hung open and he snapped his lips closed after he realized he had just said that out loud. Of course, I blushed like crazy, and had to look away. It's amazing how I can ruin such a great mood.

After about five minutes, Edward broke the silence with a question. "Who were those men that were coming after you? Did you know them, or see their faces somehow?"

"Well... I think one man's eyes were sort of familiar, they were coal black. But I just can't pinpoint exactly who has those eyes. Why?"

"We have to report them!! What if they come back for you again? What if something really bad happens to you?" Edward kept going on with a half strangled voice. "I swear I'll keep you safe. I'll always stay by your side, and they'll never touch you."

"It's okay Edward, it's over. They were probably just late night drunk men or something, it's not that big of a deal." I said, but something was bugging me. I really felt like I saw those exact eyes somewhere else, someone here.

What if Edward was right? What if they did come after me? What would I do? Worry started to appear on my face and then fear, and of course, Edward saw that. He parked the car in the driveway to my house, and pulled me into a sudden embrace, and then I knew that Edward would keep me safe.

We just sat there, with me cradled in his arms for who knows how long before he let go, and looked at the clock.

"We should go inside, it's getting a bit late." Edward was such a worrywart. I nodded and climbed out of the car, but not before I noticed that I was freezing! Edward was already there, taking his coat off and wrapping it around my shoulders before putting his arms around me.

We walked up to the doorstep and I rang the doorbell. Charlie slowly opened the door, and I could see that he was half asleep.

"Hey Bells...and Edward. Hello there son." Charlie sleepily greeted us.

"Hello Mr. Swan. It's nice to see you again." Edward replied with utmost respect. Charlie yawned and said, "Edward, you know that you can call me Charlie. I've known you since you were in diapers, you don't need to call me Mr. Swan."

"Haha, okay Charlie. Bye Bells, see you tomorrow!" Edward gave me a heartbreaking smile and walked back to his car.

"Bye Edward." I whispered, suddenly overcome with weariness. I trudged upstairs and fell on my bed.

I am so glad I went to the dance.

**A/N: Like it? Review pleaseeee! I feel like absolutely no one (besides my one amazingly awesome reviewer) reads my story. ): So please review! (:**


	10. Changing

**Disclaimer: I think you all know what goes here, since I'm not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**A/N: Yup. Next chapter. Thanks ****amanda20111986**** for your review, you're awesome! (: ****Well... more of an author's note down at the bottom. **

**Changing:**

**BPOV:**

_I was running like a madwoman through the woods taking quick, frightened breaths. I quickly glanced behind me, and of course, tripped. I heard a dark chuckle and frantically looked around._

_"Did you REALLY think you could outrun me?" With an evil smirk, he came closer to me. I tried scrambling behind but just hit my head on the tree._

_"Don't run away. It won't do you any good. Don't scream, because no one will hear you. Don't think that your beautiful Edward's going to come and save you, because this time I took care of him." _

_He chuckled and stuck the cold blade in to me countless times and walked away, leaving me screaming in pain._

I screamed at the top of my lungs until I had absolutely no breath left, not even noticing that Charlie had run into my room.

"Bells, what's wrong?!" Charlie asked anxiously.

"The... it... blade... him..." I stuttered out before I fell back onto my pillow. "Bad dream... sorry Dad." I still felt like I couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" I knew I was worrying Charlie so I reassured him the best I could, and fell back into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. My alarm clock finally broke the peace and I groaned and fell out of my bed. Brushing my teeth, I could see how bad I looked. Pale skin that looked even paler today, dark circles around my eyes and my hair wildly tangled around my face. Man, I look like a vampire! Blood sucking...

I shuddered as the thought of blood reminded me of my nightmare. After about ten minutes of mentally reassuring myself that it was just a nightmare and wasn't real, I realized that I was going to be so late for school. I jumped into the shower, and pretty much ran right back out, threw on some clothes and grabbed a granola bar.

I heard couple of impatient honks outside, and ran out the door. I jumped into the Volvo and started to breath heavily. God, I am not fit for athletics. Midway through my internal ranting, I realized who I was sitting in the car with.

"Hey there, running late, are we?" Edward chuckled, and gave me that crooked smile that broke my heart.

"Shut up! Yeah. I was. And now all I have to eat is this disgusting and probably rotten granola bar." I looked at the mushy mound I was holding in my hand and held it out gingerly.

"Fear not, my queen! Alice foresaw that you might be late today, and I decided to take a quick stop before I came here." Edward held out a McDonalds bag and dropped it in my lap.

"Thank you so much! You are my savior, kind knight." I giggled, and shoved a hash brown in my mouth. I moaned with delight and started to devour the rest of my delicious breakfast.

It's just wonderful to be friends with Edward again. Before I could even touch my door, Edward was standing there holding it open for me. Always the perfect gentleman. I smiled and realized that this is how it's supposed to be. Throughout the day, I glanced around, noticing that everyone was staring at us. What, is it so surprising that two enemies have decided to become friends? Well I guess it is if one of them is the godly Edward Cullen, but it's none of their business! Along with the glances, I heard whispers and rumors that were just so horrible. I finally couldn't hold it in after hearing all this the whole day, and I burst in lunch.

"Would you all care to stop STARING?! And the rumors and whispers, they are all not true. So can everyone just SHUT UP? WHY CAN'T ANYONE FREAKIN MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS IN THIS STUPID PLACE?!" I shouted. Everyone stared up at me with wide eyes, completely silent until Alice started to crack up. Rose joined in, and soon so did the rest of my lunch table. I gave them a quick smile, threw my trash away, and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I ran over to where the picnic tables were located, and decided to sit under a tree until class began again. I closed my eyes, and soaked in the sunlight that was a rare sight in Forks. After a while, I began to feel like someone was watching me.

I opened my eyes a little, and peered through the slits. I saw something dark move quickly and my eyes flew open. What WAS that? Was that a person? Or an animal? I was beginning to frighten myself, and I started to get up when I saw something that made me scream bloody murder.

Two coal black eyes.

**A/N: So...? What do you think? I know I don't update very often but that's because I don't feel very motivated to write anymore... it seems like absolutely no one is reading this story. So please review, don't just read and skip on. Review, because reviews really make a writer's day.**


	11. Terribly Wrong

**Disclaimer: I think you all know what goes here, since I'm not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**A/N: I thought I knew where I was going with this story. But then I went on a 3 month vacation, and then everything changed. Now the story is just flowing the way it wants to go. I guess I'll just have to go with the flow. (:**

**Terribly Wrong:**

**BPOV:**

I was still screaming after the eyes went away and Edward and the others ran outside to meet me.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong? What happened? SAY SOMETHING!" Edward freaked out. I ran out of breath, and finally figured out why those eyes seemed so familiar. They were the eyes in my nightmare. They were the eyes that I saw the night of the dance. They were the same eyes the James had.

At that thought I began to hyperventilate and my eyes widened. What is wrong with me? What is happening?!

"Bella. Calm down. That's the only way we'll be able to help you." Jasper said in a stern voice. I don't know what it was about Jasper, but when he said that, I did calm down.

"Now can you tell us what happened?" Alice asked patiently.

"Okay. Edward, you know that I was running late this morning, right? Yeah. There's a reason for that. I had the most terrifying nightmare ever." I explained to them what happened in my nightmare, and how all I could really remember about the person were his strikingly cold black eyes.

"They seemed so familiar, but I couldn't remember why. A couple of minutes before, I was taking in the rare sunlight, so I decided to close my eyes and lay down on my back. But after some time, I felt like I was being watched. So I began to look around, and when I opened my eyes, I saw something black moving. I kept on looking around and then I saw those same black eyes staring at me from the woods over there." I pointed to where the forest was, dangerously close to where we were all sitting.

"And that's when I remembered where exactly I saw those eyes. I saw those same eyes the day of the dance, when I was walking outside alone. Those were the eyes of one of the people that were following me. And those are the same eyes..." I don't know why, but I couldn't tell them about James yet. There was something holding me back from telling them, so I stopped abruptly.

Thinking about James, my calm façade slipped, and I began to think of everything that might happen to me. I began to see lights dancing around my eyes, and suddenly, everything went blank.

*******

I awoke to see two beautiful emeralds, dancing and twinkling in the light. I got lost in them for who knows how long, before Emmett broke the silence.

"Dude, can you guys stop making goo-goo eyes at eachother? It's making me sick, and I don't want to lose the yummy lunch that I just ate..."

We all looked over at Emmett and chorused in unison, "Shut up Emmett!"

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward had concern written all over his face.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Sometimes I forget to breath." I know, very stupid of me. But everyone has faults!

"Leave it to Bella to do something like that. Ha! You are the funniest human being ever!" Emmett laughed, but caught Rosalie's glare and ran out of the room.

After reassuring everyone that I was fine, and I could go to class, I was off. Unfortunately, my next class is gym. And that's not just an unfortunate event for me, it's an unfortunate event for everyone in my gym class.

I was changing in the locker room before gym when I saw a blurry figure pass behind me in the mirror. I whirled around but found absolutely nothing there. Warily, I put on my shirt and ran into the gym where everyone else already was.

"Okay everybody, we're going to be playing badminton today! Here are your teams." Coach Clapp began to read out our teams. I prayed that I would get good teammates so I wouldn't really have to play at all.

"Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Bella... and James." James? Oh god no. Please no. Please let it be some other James.

"Hello, I believe we have met before. You must be Bella... right?" James walked over and gave me a sly look. "I'm sure you remember me, after nearly falling all over me at the dance."

I blushed and angrily looked down at my feet. Luckily, Mike came to my rescue.

"Hey, uh James, do you want to go over there?" Mike pointed to the opposite side of the court. "They need another player today."

"Ha. Sure. Whatever dude." James smirked and walked away.

Jessica ran over and said, "That guy is hot!! How do you know him?" I shrugged and assumed my position in the back of the court where I couldn't hurt anyone. Throughout the game, James didn't take his eyes off me. I felt uncomfortable in his creepy gaze and nearly fainted in relief when Coach Clapp blew the whistle. I ran into the locker rooms and changed as fast as possible.

The rest of the day of school flew by, and before I knew it, we were out of school. I walked to the parking lot and stood by Edward's car, waiting for him to come.

I saw James across the lot, staring at me with his cold eyes, and I knew that something was terribly wrong with this guy.

**A/N: Yeah... we're getting into the real plot of the story. I've sort of thought out the ending, but there's still a little more I need to think of. If you guys think of any suggestions for me, please PM me. I'd love help. (: And reviews!!! Review!!! It only takes a minutes, but it makes a writer's day!**


	12. Letter to Everyone

So I've been gone for a very long time. And I'm sorry. A couple of years ago my computer got a bunch of viruses from Fanfiction and I got so scared that I didn't want to go on Fanfiction again. Ever. And then I started reading stories on my iTouch because you can't get viruses there. But my life got so busy and I got bored that I stopped, and it's been years since I've read fanfiction. But I guess I've just rediscovered it, and for a while I was trying to get back into my login because I completely forgot the username and password I used. But it's all good now and I'm back in my login. I'm not sure if I'll write again. But if anyone comes across a good Alice & Jasper story then by all means, PM me it. Or if you just want me to read & review your story, I'd love to do that. PM me, really, I don't bite. Yeah, I just wanted to say that because I felt bad that I just kind of disappeared. I actually had reviewers and people that cared a little about my writing! Surprisingly. :D Alright. That is all. Thank you. (:


End file.
